castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Azaghal
Azaghal is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is the executioner of Hell. Origins Azaghâl was the King of the Broadbeam Dwarves of Belegost during the First Age. He was slain by the dragon Glaurung after wounding him in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears. The helmet later known as the Helm of Hador was originally made for Azaghâl by Telchar, the master craftsman of the neighboring Dwarf-realm of Nogrod. Azaghâl gave the helmet to Maedhros in gratitude for saving his life. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Azaghal is a very large ghost swordsman, appearing somewhat like a larger version of the Vandal Sword. Rather than the outline being of a Sword Lord with a broken blade, however, it is of a massive armored knight with a horned helmet and the sword being over twice as big as Alucard himself. They appear in Death Wing's Lair and the Reverse Colosseum. Like the Vandal Sword, Azaghal's body is immaterial and cannot be damaged, only the sword is vulnerable to attack: Azaghal seems to use a scaled-up version of Vandal Sword's hitbox, and as such only the hilt of his sword is vulnerable to attack, the blade is just as invulnerable as his body. In his initial pose, Azaghal cannot be hit (Soul Steal will do nothing), only when the sword rises out of the ground can the monster be damaged by attacking the sword itself. This is complicated by the fact that touching the sword deals substantial damage to Alucard. On taking damage, Azaghal is knocked backward; he has two reaction sounds for this, the same as those for a Vandal Sword: "Oh ho ho ho!", indicating he is still alive, and "Ohhhh!", indicating he has been killed. Azaghal starts off facing left and is always knocked in the opposite direction to the one he is currently facing, regardless of which side he is actually being attacked from. Azaghal is a high-level enemy with powerful attacks; his level of 45 is coupled to an impressive base damage of 80 for touching the sword at any time, and without top-level gear like the Crissaegrim or the Ring of Varda, his 330 hit points mean he has some staying power. He is rather slow to actually attack, but the huge size of his sword means he dominates any room he is placed in. Azaghal drops the moderately good Covenant Stone (STR+15) and more usefully the Mourneblade, a high-level sword which steals health from enemies automatically with every hit, as well as offering a substantial +36 ATT bonus (the same as the Crissaegrim) and a +1 to DEF. The best place to grind for these items is the hallway in the Reverse Colosseum, directly below the fight with Fake Sypha, Trevor, and Grant, and directly above the secret room containing the Fury Plate. Care is needed with the Azaghal on the far left if the secret wall has been destroyed, since he will often drop his item down the hole. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The Phantom Sword is found in the two final corridors that lead to the boss in Garibaldi Temple, and later in the Tower of Eternity. He is generally encountered attacking in tandem with the Spectral Sword, the most noticeable difference between both being that the Phantom Sword wields a sword with a wide blade from hilt to tip, with this ending in a curved shape. His signature attack consists in throwing its sword spinning forward, which then returns to him like a boomerang. This attack is precisely the moment where he opens his stealing window, yielding $100 if the attempt is successful. He commonly drops the Knight's Vein, a versatile material useful for crafting a wide assortment of gear, from two-handed swords, spears, armors, and most prominently helmets. Item Data Gallery Dxc 138.png|'Azaghal''s enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The word bourreau means "executioner" in French. See also *Alastor *Ghost Swordsmen Category:Flying Enemies Category:Poltergeists Category:Tolkien Lore Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies